


All Wet

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soaking wet Gibbs leads to a surprising development. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wet

Gibbs staggered off the elevator, shivering and soaking wet, and Tony looked at him in surprise. Gibbs seemed to never feel the cold. Even in the heat of a DC summer, he wore sports coats and sipped piping hot coffee. Tony could only remember one time when he'd been cold and that had been at the women's prison and with women like that, who could blame him.

As Gibbs got closer and Tony saw the beads of water running off the other man's nose, he scrambled, reaching into one of his drawers for a towel. "You okay, Boss?" he asked, even though he knew Gibbs wasn't. Boss' expression was furious, more angry than Tony had seen in ages. Since Israel, he supposed, his arm aching in memory.

Gibbs snatched the towel from Tony without so much as a word, running it over his hair. "Bag," he finally growled and Tony blinked a couple of times before Gibbs sent a glance toward the trash can. Tony pulled out the liner, thankful that his trash had been emptied last night. He'd know, he'd been here working on cold cases when custodial had come through at oh two hundred.

Tony watched as Gibbs stripped off his jacket, wringing it out as best he could over his own trash can. Gibbs folded the coat and put it into the spare bag, exhaling slowly.

"It's freezing out there, Boss. You gonna be okay?" Tony glanced out the window and realized that the cold rain was turning icy by the second.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped back. "Where's McGee?"

"Spun out on 295, he's waiting for the police to take a report."

"He okay?" Gibbs asked, his voice and expression softening. Since the whole Israel mess, Gibbs had become much more protective over the team, even though Tony and McGee were capable agents.

"Fine. Car just a little dinged up, bumper I think." Tony wasn't worried about McGee, right now his focus was on Gibbs, who was shivering so much that his teeth were audibly chattering.

"Want some coffee?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony supposed that when Gibbs was this cold, even the disgusting vending machine stuff would do. He ran over, feeding money into the machine and brought back a cup of double strength stuff, handing it to Gibbs.

"You gonna go home and get changed, Boss?"

"Can't," Gibbs said with a grunt. "Roads are icing over. Gotta make do."

"What happened? Did you get into an accident? Or did you help some little old lady cross the street. Or was it a redhead?" Tony knew his mouth had gotten away from him when Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Shutting up, Boss. Shutting up!"

Tony said the words just as Gibbs' open hand impacted his head and he winced even though he was secretly thrilled. "Thank you, Boss!"

"Clothes." Gibbs replied, rooting around in his desk drawers. Tony walked to the filing cabinet, knowing that was where most of their spare gear was kept.

He dug around for a few minutes, pulling out a pair of his dark blue bikinis, designer of course, a pair of snug whiskered jeans, a couple of pairs of sneakers and athletic socks. But there was nothing of Gibbs' there.

"Boss, where is your stuff?"

Tony didn't think Gibbs' expression could turn any more sour, but then the other man looked him in the eye and Tony winced. Gibbs was full on pissed now. "No clothes here?" Tony asked weakly. He displayed what he had and Gibbs stared for a few minutes, plucking the bikins out of Tony's hand first.

Gibbs looked at them as if they were a foreign object that needed to be crushed or destroyed, turning them this way and that, squinting at them. "Guess they'll have to do," he muttered. "Got a shirt?"

"No." Tony sreplied. He probably had a few stinky gym shirts in the trunk of his car, but no way on earth was he going to give Gibbs those. Instead he walked to McGee's desk. Probie might even have a pair of serviceable white cotton boxers or briefs that would suit Gibbs a hell of a lot better than Tony's underwear.

God, the thought of Gibbs in his underwear was enough to make a shiver run down Tony's spine and a ball of need start forming low in his gut. He'd had it bad for the bossman for a long time now, and the idea that Gibbs was going to be wearing something as intimate as his designer underwear was a huge charge to his senses.

Trying to hide his sudden distraction, Tony opened McGee's drawers, rummaging around. Awww, Probie was prepared for anything and everything. A travel kit sat in one drawer, two neatly folded shirts in another. Well almost anything and everything. There was underwear, no pants. Gibbs was going to have to wear Tony's bikinis. Damn that was gonna be hot!

Tony handed a green shirt over to Gibbs and watched as the other man shook it out, smoothing the wrinkles from it. Was Gibbs this precise about everything in his life? What happened to living a little, being daring? "Thanks," Gibbs muttered and Tony nodded, watching his boss squish his way toward the bathroom.

This was bad-very bad. The idea that Gibbs was changing into those silk bikinis right now gave Tony the biggest charge he'd had in ages. Gibbs...silk. Gibbs adjusting himself, the silk molding to his body and warming with the man's own body heat. Damp musky balls being dried off with his towel, a soft penis being stroked by the nub of that towel. Damn, Tony suddenly wished he had a softer towel just for Bossman and then began laughing at the ridiculousness of that though.

He had it bad. Really bad.

Tony tried every deep breathing exercise he knew, reciting all the Ohio State football and basketball stats mentally, trying like hell to focus on anything else instead of what was happening in the men's room a short distance away. But it was no good, his entire being was drawn over there.

Suddenly an idea occurred to him. Tony grabbed Gibbs' shaving kit and walked into the bathroom with a wicked smile on his face, a smile that faded, his jaw falling as he understood what he had walked in on.

Gibbs was standing out in the main area of the bathroom rather than the stalls, his shirt and pants off, his socks laid out on paper towels on the counter. The soaked shirt and pants were folded neatly and sitting beside the socks, a small pile of keys and change and wallet beside them. Thin boxers were on another paper towel beside the socks and the towel. And Gibbs was naked.

Completely naked.

He was incredible!

Tony took his fill, staring at Gibbs' reflection in the mirror, skin becoming rosy now that the half frozen and soaked clothes were off. Tony's eyes tracked over the ridges of scar tissue on either shoulder, down to a firmly muscled chest and abs that a guy fifteen years his junior would have been proud of. Tony should have stopped there, but he couldn't. There was no way he could wrench his gaze away.

His eyes moved lower now, following the thin treasure trail over the indent of the navel, over a muscled lower abdomen to...

Tony gulped. As he watched, Gibbs' cock twitched once, then twice. There was no way Gibbs was hardening. There was just _no_ way.

But sure enough, the more Tony watched, the more Gibbs' cock twitched, swelling and plumping. He had to look away...but he couldn't.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Gibbs' amused growl brought Tony back to awareness and he yanked his eyes away, gulping hard. There was no way he'd been watching Gibbs. There was no way Gibbs was getting hard. It just wasn't happening. Couldn't happen. Wouldn't happen. Never. Never in a million years would Gibbs get hard like that. For Tony. Around Tony. Near Tony. Nope. Wasn't happening.

"Go outside," Gibbs ordered in a quiet rumble. "I'll be out there soon, DiNozzo. And guard the damned door."

Tony nodded, placing the shaving kit on the counter with shaking hands, stumbling out the door, and standing beside it. Nobody else was gonna get that view! That was _his _view.

Gibbs exhaled slowly, willing his body to calm down. That had been intense and unexpected. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to wear DiNozzo's silk bikinis, now he'd have to wear them with a whole new awareness. He and Tony had flirted and Gibbs had considered playing with him more than once, but in their industry it was not a good idea to get involved with a male, and a subordinate male...it was begging for disaster.

Yet with what had just happened, all good intentions were shot to hell. Tony had seen Gibbs start to get interested, and Tony had liked what he saw. Gibbs was sure Tony wasn't even aware of how his mouth had dropped open slightly, his tongue slicking over his lower lip.

Gibbs pulled on the underwear, adjusting himself, unused to the feel of silk on his body. It was a little sexy in a kinky, mildly perverted way. The underwear was top-end, lined in silk as well, Gibbs' sensitive cock and balls welcoming the new feel with a twitch and a small jerk.

The shirt was next, a basic dark green dress shirt. Though McGee had indulged in some designer stuff when riding the initial Gemcity wave, Gibbs knew he was more comfortable in classic clothes from people and stores with pronounceable names.

The jeans were another story. Tony liked designer stuff and that much was obvious. This brand was Rock and Republic, the jeans low slung and faded. Gibbs pulled them on, making a small sound of satisfaction. His Levi's never fit him like this, the denim material cupping him like a glove at the crotch and forming to his ass as if they'd been hand made for him.

It was almost a shame to tuck the shirt in, Gibbs realized, looking at himself in the mirror. He'd never been one for style though the exes had always pushed him to wear different things, tiring of his polo shirts and chinos. Gibbs pulled in a deep breath, watching his reflection. His hair was mussed and sticking up a little, and in the outfit he had on, he felt as if he was a slightly different guy. Younger, a bit cocky. Maybe he needed to shake things up a bit and go with the flow.

Deliberately not doing much more than finger combing his hair, Gibbs left the shirt untucked and two buttons at the top open. Tony had shaken him up and maybe it was time for him to return the favor.

Gibbs gathered his soaked clothes, smirking at his reflection before turning and sauntering out of the bathroom.

Tony was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom, hoping he looked completely casual when Gibbs walked out, giving Tony a smirky smile. Holy hell, he looked incredible. Tony's jeans were a little long on him but that didn't seem to matter. Gibbs swaggered into the squad room, putting the bag of wet clothes into the file cabinet.

When he turned to Tony, all traces of the angry man from earlier were gone. Instead, Tony was faced with a sex god who knew he was potent, who knew what he was doing to Tony.

"Thanks for the jeans, DiNozzo. And the…rest."

"You like?" Tony asked, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Yeah…I like," Gibbs said in a verbal caress that went right to Tony's crotch.

Tony backed up, moving to the safety of his desk, and sitting in his chair. Gibbs followed, settling on Tony's desk, legs wide open. Tony couldn't fail but check out the package, his own pants growing embarrassingly tight.

"Everything…fit?" Tony asked lamely.

"Like a glove," Gibbs replied in an undertone. "A silk and denim glove." Gibbs chuckled low. "Like that image, Tony?"

Tony closed his eyes, gulping and striving for control. "What are you thinking, Boss?" he asked desperately, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Only cameras in here, Tony. No audio. Can say whatever I want… Can look at whatever I want…within reason." Gibbs' eyes flicked down Tony's body and he smiled.

"Do you have a lot to say?" Tony asked, knowing his face had to be bright red.

"Oh yeah…"Gibbs began, leaning closer. "Libraries worth. Volumes…"

"Boss, I'm so sorry I was late, the weather is awful and…. Um…hi Gibbs. Hi Tony." McGee skidded to a stop in front of Tony's desk, looking from one man to the other. Tony could have cheerfully killed him at that moment.

"You're late," Gibbs snapped and in a flash he was back to his desk, Tony scrambling to conceal his hard-on.

"Yeah, the roads are awful and…" Tony tuned McGee out, staring diagonally across to Gibbs. The man was concentrating on his computer screen now, typing carefully. He nodded and then looked up at Tony, licking his lips, an expression of promise on his face.

Tony opened up his email program and smiled. _Tonight. My house. I'll give you that book you've been wanting to read._

Tony nodded, giving his own knowing smile back to Gibbs. They had a hell of a night ahead of them.


End file.
